Just another Adventure time fanfic
by bloodjr90DK
Summary: Follow Finn as his heart leads him on a journey. Rated M for my imagination...heh heh heh
1. Chapter 1

*hey guys! this is my first fan fiction. it is AT, obviously, i haven't decided who is going to be with who yet. i guess you'll just have to stick around...heeheehee but, i don't really have an idea of any sort of story yet, so just bear with me! please...

Chapter 1: a new beginning.

Finn came home after a particularly long day of saving the candy kingdom. The two brothers,Finn and Jake were each badly bruised after yet another one of Princess Bubblegum's experiments had gone terribly wrong. In this case she had tested a love potion on peppermint butler, only to have him driven into an angry blood lust, After he had savagely attacked a patrol of banana guards. After Finn knocked him unconscious PB hauled Peppermint off to the dungeon until the effects of the potion wore off.

Then PB invited Finn to a celebration of his victory. Finn had came alone since Jake was spending the night at lady's house. Jake kept saying things about tier 15, which Finn still had no idea of what that was. At the party Finn had accidentally gotten a hold of some liquor, he didn't realize what it was so he dank the entire glass in seconds. he could barely see straight, but he had all the courage in the world. He stumbled over to the Princess and proudly proclaimed:  
"Hey P-bubs! you know what...*hic*...I really like you, heck, i might even love you!"

The Princess stared in amazement at what the young hero had just said, then all of her loyal candy subjects started to giggle and whistled at the two. then with flames in her eyes she yelled,  
" get. out. now! ugh! i wish i would've never met you!" The young hero had tears in his eyes as he ran back to the tree fort.

He was broken now and nothing could fix him. He decided there was only one thing he could think or doing. He jolted up the ladder to the two brother's shared room, he packed his backpack with food and an extra change of clothes, as he left the room he put his familys demon-blood sword on his back. he jumped down the ladder and went into the kitchen where Jake always had a spare box of matches. Finn lit one and threw it on the couch. watching it catch fire he smiled, he wasn't going to leave anything behind. He told bmo he was leaving and wouldn't be back for a long time, he ordered the little robot to start going to lady's house to tell Jake. Finn just started running as fast as he could in a random direction...he was going on a real adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: new friends.

hey! im back! time for some action! *kicks the air and falls* ergh..dammit...alright! nevermind that! heh heh.…BEGIN!

Finn had walked for days and was exhausted, as he fell unconscious he started to hear voices, then he burst awake. seeing he was under a structure that was on a beach. Then he noticed he was surrounded by five other adventurers like him. they noticed he was awake and they all started to introduce themselves.

"hey! I'm Caleb, im the leader of our little group here, when we found you, you were pretty banged up, so we brought you to our fort". It really wasnt much of a fort…it was a few logs holding a straw weave above their heads. "OI! Im Garrett. i just smash things with my ice axe, i also have ice powers. but we'll chat about that later..." Garrett looked like a teddy bear, he wasnt very threatening until he started practicing on one of the nearby trees. He was lethal and a threat. "hey. im Lattimer you sleepy ass-hat. Im a rouge. watch your pockets boy." Lattimer was the tallest and thinnest of the five, he moved stealthily and quickly, but always spoke so loudly.

"hello! im Lucas, im a mage. Im the youngest here. oh! and the five of us are all brothers. so we are close and bonded spiritually to one another. we can communicate with just our thoughts. scary huh?" he was so energetic, he was definitely a few years younger than everyone else.  
"hey, im Seth, im the oldest and im the healer of our group." Seth was strangely shy and quiet. it was a wonder how he fit in with the rest of them.

"Yeah, i think im going to go, i dont want to intrude and make things weird here,so bye. Thank you guys for your-" finn was cut off by some loud screeching, he looked at the beach to reveal werewolves were coming at the group.

"Guys! armor up! in formation!" Caleb put his helmet on and picked his silver longsword and shield up and stood in the front of the group. Garrett stood beside him in all black steel plate armor with his huge ice battle axe he summoned a pixey that hovered above his shoulder, her name was Marcella and she was excuisitly beautiful. then she started shooting small fireballs at the werewolves. lucas called down a blizzard as Garrett and Caleb fought them head on keeping them away from finn, lucas, and seth. Seth kept the pair healed and in top shape, it was amazing how everyone fought as a unit so perfectly. Lattimer slashing, Caleb keeping everything attacking him, and Garrett and Marcella were blasting and smashing everything to death, Seth kept them all alive, and lucas hurt everything all at once. It was truly amazing how close these brothers were.

After the assault of the werewolves, the antied up the loot. Marcella was now her full size. She was about 6 inches shorter than Garrett, and the two were holding hands. Then they all came over and handed some leather armor to Finn while saying "As long as you are here, you are one of us." Finn equipped the armor and it felt good. it was dense enough to protect him, but light enough that it wouldnt slow him down. then they heard a noise that sounded like loud growling, then they all ignored it and acted normal. Finn went out of the 'cabana' they called it, and looked up, in the air were two people in a flying car. they got out. The girl ran into Caleb's arms and kissed him on the cheek. the boy, who was the shortest one there walked over and started to introduce himself. His name was Marcus, he was an archer and had been Caleb's friend since theywere little. then Garrett spoke up "Uh, we havent gotten your name. what is it?" "im Finn. Im an adventurer. i left where im from and ran away until i passed out." then Garrett questioned him, "whyd you leave home?"  
"Lady problems."

All of the brothers nodded thier heads understandingly, only to cause Garrett and Caleb to get hit by their Caleb spoke up "Uh Finn, these parts of OOO can be pretty tough on your own. So, would you like to join us? we could always use another member if we want to accomplish our goal of making a guild."Finn looked at all of there expectant faces, then he said.  
" Yeah, ill accept your offer…It could be nice having some people who have my back." the brothers roared with excitement. as Finn thought, 'It looks like my adventure has begun...' 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! im back! i saw the review and i just had to start writing! all the motivation!

chapter 3.  
***********back in the candy kingdom***********

Jake was about halfway home when he ran into bmo. Bmo never went on adventures, so Jake was curious. He also noticed she looked very scared and sad.  
"Hey bmo! whats wrong?"  
"Its finn…He burnt the tree fort down and left, he told me to tell you this message, as finns voice began coming out of bmo's speakers it began to speak, but it sounded sad, maybe even broken.

"Jake, im sorry. i just cant take Peebles constant rejection anymore. Im leaving and i ight never come back, you are an amazing brother jake. Im going on a true adventure, please, dont try to follow me. But if i have anything to say about it, i will come back some day. Goodbye jake."

Jake didnt know wether to be crushed or furious. He decided on being furious with PB, he put bmo on his back and grew to a hieght that rivaled mount everest, and he ran. he ran as fast as his body would allow. he ran with vengeance and a broken heart. he was going to make PB pay.

They could see jake hurdling towards them from miles away, but they welcomed the hero. Upon arrival he destroyed the gumball gaurdians and went into the castle,Now being his preferred size,about 5 feet tall. He walked slowly towards PB's room to hear sizzling, she was experimenting again. Jake kicked the door down and was in tears. he started to yell at the princess so loudly that the entire kingdom could hear.

"what the hell princess!? do you know what you did to finn? he burnt down our house and left, all because of you. All he wanted was your heart, all these years, and you couldnt even act like you cared the slightest for him! if all you are worrying about is how your kingdom wont be as protected now, then you really need to think again. your gumball gaurdians, dead. all four. and now, if you think I will take over as your kingdoms hero, then you are a damned fool. you caused me to lose my brother. so from here on out, we are enimies."

The princess was in tears knowing she did what she had. she knew she mightve gone a little over board at the party, but to think that finn loved her. Jake was right. She was a damned fool. How could she drive the most important man in her life away like that? she did have feelings for finn, just they werent as strong as his were for her. And if her feelings werent as strong as his, then she didnt want to make him suffer through that. but she had to do something. something that would redeem herself and earn her forgiveness. but nothing could ever redeem herself after what she had done.

*******************Finns POV*******************

Yesterday was awesome! The seven of us had wrecked around four dungeons. Yet something seemed off...I didnt know what it was until i heard my stomach yearning for food. i hadnt eaten in around two days. so i confronted Garrett, the chef for the group, and asked if he could fix me some grub, he nodded and came back holding around forty waffles. He went around the camp giving anyone who wanted some waffles and a plate. i had around seven by the time i stopped. after everyone was done there were about four left. he froze the waffles and placed them into a small box.

As the box shut we heard the clang of metal and we all ran outside of the camp to reveal caleb, the clang was from him throwing his sword and shield down beside a small pile of armor. then as all of the brothers realized who the armor belonged to a cold layer of fear washed over allof us. then caleb who was choking back tears said "Lattimer...he's...he's..missing. i found his armor, but there was no sign of him at all...just a path in the sand, it looked like a giant snakes trail. while everyone was dumbstruck with what mightve taken him off into the ocean Garrett fell to the ground holding his head in his hands and he was bouncing from sobs while just saying "No...not them again..." then he suddenly steeled himself while saying "Men, we need to have a talk. you might want to sit down." then he explained how he was just a half brother to the others, Garrett had a different Father, but his father was murdered by the snake like creatures, he called them 'naga' they had murdered his father when he was a very yound age. thus, making him live with their mother and become as close with his brothers as he was.

heeheehee...what happened to lattimer!? i dunno..…lemme think how i want to make this happen. oh eah, and cliffhanger. boom. but yeah! i hope you doods like chapter 3! 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4. the one who hurt.

Jake was in a dark cave that was very familiar to him. this was where he came when he needed to jam and blow off steam. as he turned a corner a pink house came into view, he ran to the door and knocked...no answer...he knocked again.. nothing, so he looked into the window and was amazed at what he saw. It was Marcelline, she was dressed lazily. All the lights in her home were off, and she was crying… she just sat there ,curled into a ball crying. Jake was concerned so he went through a crack in the floor, being able to shrink and grow really had its advantages.

"hey marcy, whats wrong?" he asked.

"is...is it really true Jake. Did Finn really leave?"

"yeah marcy...he left…i dont know if he'll come back."

This seemed to be what was upsetting Marcelline...After hearing the confirmation the the boy she loved had left, she just cried harder and harder. Jake walked over and tried to comfort her, but he received a glare that could kill. He ran away, as fast as he could, he couldn't take that glare again... he decided he would be staying at his older bro's house, his name was Jermaine.

After Jakes departure Marcelline started to talk to herself. "Was i crazy to fall in love with him...He always does so many risky things, im lucky he is still alive after all he has been through...please my hero...come back to me..."

**********************Finns POV********************

We were all completely armed to the teeth with weapons and armor. I fought with my demon blood sword, and i also had a new set of chain mail armor that was enchanted to give me extra speed and agility. I had never been this quick before and it felt good. Then Lucas but unpopable bubbles around our head so we wouldnt drown while under water. Caleb started to yell out "ok men! lets go get our boy back!" We all charged into the water, we swam for almost three hours before Garrett gave the order to dive. What we saw was terrifying. There was an entire city of the naga and it was filled to the brim with them. Garrett was the first to strike ruling diplomacy out. He covered the walls in ice than shattered them with his axe. We were in the city and under heavy attack, they just kept coming, after around an hour we had finished off the guards of the city and were moving in quickly towards there city hall, we walked in to find Lattimer on a table screaming for us not to come in. Lucas was the first to walk in, and it had a horrible consequence. Knives shot out of the walls finding there way to Lattimer and lodging themselves deep within him. He was dead after a dagger punctured his lung. The brothers were crying and screaming. All except for Garret. He said "Leave at once. Go and i will meet you back at the fort shortly. i am getting revenge for what they did to my brother. We were all to shocked to argue, so we swam away. when we got back to the tent they started building up a fire to burn his armor out of respect for its former owner. Then we noticed how cold the water was turning, it formed into solid ice. the entire ocean. then we heard a loud constant crash as Garrett out of the ice and started walking over, Marcella appeared and started to comfort him. He looked shocked and disturbed. we started to question him and he finally revealed what happened. "It...It was my father.…his body...they were eating his body in front of me. they were laughing at my despair, then there entire race became extinct. we were amazed at how drastic of a desicion he had made. thats when we heard it. a slow whistle, They looked up and there it was, a huge ball of fire. we were all about to burn together until Garrett encased my body into a block of ice, then his eyes went white and a white orb came out of his body and into mine...everything got extremely cold, then i passed out.

When i awoke i was in a large room, it was a dark purple color, i rised and i started to walk to the door. i went out side and started to talk to one of the doctors, as soon as he saw me he dropped onto his knees and he started yelling "finally! he's awake! he has finally awaken!" i was stunned by his reaction and asked how long i was asleep. he told me i had been asleep for nearly five years. then he stood up and acted professional once more. "Well young man, considering you were in cased in an ice block for the last five years over the next few days you will start to feel excruciating growing pains as your body catches up to your age, i suggest finding somewhere to sleep and taking this pill immediately". he handed him a bottle that contained a singular yellow pill. "This is a sedative that will put you to sleep for the next few days. When you wake up you will look like a different person!"

Finn left the hospital and went to the local motel, they gave him a room for free after he explained his predicament. he entered the room he heard a voice, it was so close that it sounded almost as if it was him "well well well. are you finally prepared to meet me finn the human? i have waited years for this occasion, and you have to work on taming your new powers..."

Finn was frozen with fear. So, without thinking to lay down first he just took the pill. he immediately started to become unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five. the meeting with himself.

Instead of everything going black when he blacked out, things went white. He sat up but he wasnt in the hotel room, he was on a flat surface. it was like rock, but cold and it wasnt slippery like ice. He stood up and looked around to reveal someone else. He had icy blue hair,a blue sweatshirt, a worn pair of jeans, and ice blue converse. he spun around and smirked at Finn.

"Welcome! You have finally arrived to the inside of your mind. Time to forge your weapon and tame your new abilities!"

"How...how did i get these new abilities even?"

"Remember a certain person, who before he sacrificed his life force to you, gave you a glowing white orb?"

"yeah…it was garret...i dont know why he chose to do that though...he couldve saved himself instead..."

"Oi! stop being so negative. i didnt kill myself, i merely implanted myself in the most heroic of us, and gave my powers to him. Long time no see Finn. Im happy to see you again."

"Garrett! its you! wait! woah woah woah! i have your ice powers now?"

"yep"

"what can they do?"

"well...about that...heh heh heh…i was technically a battle mage, so…you have some special powers, and we have to train you in combat."

"what special powers?"

"you have to forge your own weapon from your life force, my being will become one with it, and that way i live and you get a super strong weapon and you get to keep your powers."

"What special powers Garrett?"

"and the combat part will definitly need time, maybe a couple months, we will work on that once im a weapon though and-"

"Garrett! what floopen powers!?"

" you have the same powers as theice king now, but instead of a crown you get me! your weapon. and i wont drive you mad. and you have heightened reflexes now."

"ok, thats not that bad. now lets make my weapon!"

Garrett snapped his fingers and made a forge made of ice. there were alot of hilts for many different types of swords, the one Finn chose was one of the special ones. It was an ice crystal that formed into a sword on Finn's command then he had to chose what blade he wanted. Finn had always wanted to be a ninja, so he chose a katana blade that had small flames dancing around the ice with suchgrace that it rivelled a ballarina. then he got to the hard art. he got to the forge, lifted the hmmer, and struck the blade. Then Finn suffered the worst pain in his life. It was like part of himwas leaving him and going into the sword (which was what was actually happening.) Then when he stood up, he saw his finished blade. it looked like a normal cresant shaped ice cube, until he picked it up. Then it instantly formed into a huge katana made of ice.

"Woah! its awesome!"

Then the blade began to vibrate and speak with garretts voice.

"yep. now time for training!"

thaen our hero endured approximatly four months of the toughest training regimens known to man. Garrett would spawn ice monsters and finn would fight themfor hours until he collapsed from exhaustion. Then on the day that he had been asleep for exactly four months, Garrett finally gave him a chance to escape into reality.

"Finn. its will be your final challenge."

Then an exact replica of finn appeared, but it was completely made of ice. As the battle began, it dove at finn, it would swing left but Finn would dodge right,then there was a flash of light, and there was another finn, he had used his powers to create another copy of himself, then the two finns teamed up and destroyed the ice copy.

"Congratulations, you have won freedom." asthe world started to dissolve around finn, he started falling.

Then he woke up to reveal he was in his motel. He wondered if it was all a dream untilhe looked down to reveal that he was in the clothes Garrett was in whenever they first reaquainted. then he reached into his pocket to reveal his katana blade, still in ice form. then he wnt into the bathroom and looked himself over in the mirror, he was alot taller now. He was atleast six feet tall, and he looked ripped from all of the training he had done. He left the motel and asked for directions for Red Rock pass. He knew who he wanted to see first upon returning. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6.

Finn had walked for a few days before he reached his destination. He was headed for Red Rock Pass to see the person he had missed the most over his journey. As he got to the caves entrance, He felt llike he shouldnt have came back to her. She had always teased him, but they were best friends, and hopefully a little more than that someday. It took all of the courage he could muster, but he walked to the house within the cave and knocked. the door shot open after the first knock and hhe was sent flying by a certain vampire queen.

"You leave for five god damn years, then you have the nerve to come back here, after all this time?! Ergh! i should so kill you or whatever. But i wont, because im glad you came back."

"well hello to you to Marcy. its nice to see your still as tempermental as ever."

"sarcastic bastard...does Jake even know your back yet? and holy shit, Finn, you grew up."

"he does not. you were the first person i wanted to see when i came back. listen marcy, i have something to tell you"

Finn was really nervous here, he knew he had no right to what he was about to say, but he was going to say them anyway.

"Marcy, i...i like you alot, and i missed you tons and i umm...i know you dont feel the same, but i really like you..."

she was blushinng heavily…this was what she had always dreamed of.

"like...as a friend or..."

"Marcy, i like like you. i want to be more than friends.., And if you dont want to i complete-"

Finn was cut off by Marcelines lips being pushed against his, then she quietly said "Of course ill be more than friends with you Finn... "

The young hero had never been happier than to hear the girl of his dreams say those words. then they kissed again but for several minutes as if to make up for lost time.

"ok, well we sould probably go and see jake, tell him im back, and tell him about us..."

As finn started gliding over an ice track he was creating he explained what had happened to him on his journey. She didnt believe him until he took out his giant ice sword and it started talking to them. Then the two people raced for jermaines house. Upon arrival Finn was met by yet another punch t the face.

"What the hell man?! You burnt the damn house down then you ditch me and bmo?! your lucky i love you man, or else i wouldve already crushed you."

"hey jake, i have new powers, weapon, and girlfriend. we should probably start to talk about it all now."

then finn snapped his fingers and made a sofa from ice that shot out of his finger tips. then they all sat down on the couch, Finn had made a small couch so marceline would have to sit on his lap, which she probably was going to do anyway, and Finn explained everything to jake the same as he had told marceline.

"woah man. wicked! but Finn, you have to go and tell PB that your back. i dont go near that kingdom anymore, but i think she should get to see what she missed out on."

"sounds mean. lets do it then, c'mon Marcy, lets go make the princess jealous."

Then the dou walked to the kingdom and just flew up into the princess's room, where they saw PB working on some other experiment.

"Hey princess! im back."

She dropped a test tube and stood in shocked silence as she gawked at the hero who had really grown up.

"f...finn...your back. you came back!"

She ran to the hero expecting to be wrapped in his strong arms until she noticed something, there was another girl already there, it was Marceline. Marceline had gotten him first.

"Well princess goodbye, just wanted to tell you that i returned."

And with that the young couple floated away from the kingdom and back to marcelines cave to take it easy for a few days. Unknowing to the new threat that had just surfaced on the land. 


	7. Chapter 7

*****************an unknown location*********************

Inside of an old, abandoned storm cellar, there was a man, but the thing was, he only had about half of his skin. The rest of him was just bones and he was wearing some sort of purple robes. Hanging on the wall by shackles were 3 other men, all with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. The first spoke up.

"Why didnt you kill us when you had the chance? Youve just been holding us here for almost six years. We dont know where the other two went."

"Oh poor Lucas, so young but so brave. I need the other two for my final creation, you know that, all of you know that. But without them, my creation will be horribly misshapen and inexperienced. I am a veteran necromancer, so all of my creations must be perfect."

The other two on the wall, were lucas's two remaining older brothers, Caleb and Seth, Lattimer his oldest brother, had suffered a death after being captured. Seth hadnt said a word in six years and he had the scars from his beatings to prove it. They were wondering if he could talk considering the firey blast they all suffered to weaken them. Caleb however, had been the leader, he told them whatever they wanted to know, but, he always used an excessive amount of attitude while explaining which caused him to have many scars as well. Then there was lucas, who just told everything like it was. Garrett and Finn had mysteriously dissapered on the day they were taken. After about two years in confinement, it was revealed to them that thier older brother, Lattimer, was captured by the necromancer. The necromancer had taken over the naga's minds and forced them to take him.

**********************Finn's POV**************************

Our hero was enduring a nightmare at the hands of the necromancer's magic. He was in the cellar, but all he saw were his three comrades who he thought had died all those years ago.

"Garrett! C'mon! our brothers might be alive still."

"Finn, where are you going? you just got back, please dont leave..." Marceline was pleading with him to stay.

"Marceline, Finn and i have to go. I am his weapon, and therefore it is my duty to keep him alive. Nothing will happen to him..."

As our hero started sliding on ice trails out of the cave at dangerous speeds, he knew where he had to go first. The most likely place for a necromancer to be. The night'o'sphere. It was filled with demons and black magic, the perfect place for one. but wait! as he recalled his vision, he noticed something, there was alot of sand by the door of the cellar. He reversed his ice path and headed straight for the sand kingdom. It was as if he could feel all of his brothers misery and anguish that gave him a new sense of determination, no. it wasnt determination, it was vengeance. He was going to raise Hell for Lattimer, and make up for the asses that werent kicked by his brothers in those five years. He had the ability, and the fire in his heart. One of the most deadly combinations. 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8...

Notes! sorry for the lack of updating doods! i havent had time…And ive been trying to read a book over the last month, so you might notice some slight references The goblet of fire. I dont own any f these things except for my originality. Which i happen to lack in, but whatever!

Finn had just arrived at the sand kingdom, he wasn't waiting for directions. he was going into any building or cellar frantically searching for his brothers, after seven hours of searching he had finally found a lead, it wasn't a definite location, but it was somewhere to start. He stopped and started searching the local wizard's guild and he was gracefully swept out by a blast of wind.

"Hey! any necromancers!? Why don't you come out and play huh!?"

It was the guild master, Samuel master of air who spoke up.

"My dear boy, We work to root out necromancy. So therefore, we are not necromancers, nor do we affiliate with them in any sort of busyness except, well, "uprooting" them. You should really learn to take caution before you charge into an establishment like ours. If we were concealing necromancy-like talents, do you really think any of us would have hesatated to blast you back into the mushroom war? You just needlessly put your life on the line, and if i am not mistaken, the boy who lurks inside of your soul. Would it really be worth sacrificing those lives just to see if there were any necromancer occupants here?"

Finn was astounded by his own stupidity. How could he have been so stupid as to charge into multiple buildings like a criminal and start shouting questions and demands?

"I am sorry sir. I now realize the severity of my actions, and i do deserve to be punished, but i cant spare a moment right now. My brothers, who i thought were dead for almost six years, could still be alive. I believe a necromancer established the attack and captured them. So now i must ask, Do you know of any potential necromacy threats in the area?"

"yes. The grand master necromancer, Karkaroff the wicked, Often lurks the sand kingdom. You can find him east of the 'Old Dungeon of Yule' he is approximatly seven-hundred fifty paces east. I wish you luck young warrior. For with any enemy like this, you will need it. Or perhaps you should do what i reccomend. He almost never kills, So your brothers lives shall remain intact. I reccomend you enroll in the guild here and fully hone your ice powers. You will need them greatly in the upcoming battle."

"Then i will enroll for training. But please, we must work hastily, my powers are draining sadly. And the boy inside of me has almost completely lost his humanity. He has become a beast, and whenever that transformation is complete...I too, will become an unstopable monster. I believe there is a way to stop him, but i am not sure of its consequences and i will not relish whenever it comes ime i must take immidiate action."

And with that being said, our hero spent the next two weeks under intense wizard training. After he had astered the school of ice he beganto set off again.

Until next time my noble companions. \ and the next update might take a while...i will have to right a song for one of the future chapters so yeah...  
Goooooodbye! 


End file.
